


Would you?

by ShineLikeByul



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Community: kinda_gay, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 14:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15709542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShineLikeByul/pseuds/ShineLikeByul
Summary: Lalisa doesnt want to let kim jisoo know who was the person her sister wanted to set her up with.For a good reason tbh.





	Would you?

**Author's Note:**

> What is proof reading .......
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, i need a multifandom proof reader, hmm anyone interested can please dm me at twt (@/yongshoe)

 

 

_Kim jisoo leaned on the window pane , staring at her blooming, colourful garden. Red , purple , blue and yellow decorating the greens._

_She loves it._

 

_Because the person who gifted her the garden , someone she would have never thought could grow a garden inside her heart._

 

Lalisa manoban . . 

 

Or is it kim lalisa .

 

The thought of her tickles jisoo's insides , causing  her to giggles shyly.

 

 

 

**_1 and a half year ago._ **

 

**_kim jisoo panted as she placed the documents on the desk . She folds her sleeves halfway her arms and brushed the sweat beads on her forehead._ **

**_"_ ** _uh jisoo ya, there's another document miss Jea wanted you to check too. " **said her colleague whose had a high ponytail and a bit taller than her.**_

_**"** okay no problems "  **replied jisoo , bearing a smile that uncovering her white teeth.**_

 

_**So jisoo when to the miss hwang former office to fetch the documents.** _

_**kim jisoo twist the door knob and her eyes caught someone inside. Someone tall and skinny , wearing black hooded shirt with her blonde hair poking out of the clothes.** _

 

**_Definitely not miss Hwang._ **

 

**_because she was .. oh! Tearing up the wall paper!_ **

 

**_"_ ** _Hey! What are you doiㅡ"_

 

_**The girl turned around suprised and fleeing . Her shoulder brushed again jisoo's shoulder. Jisoo tried to grab her arms but the hooded girl was too fast.** _

_**and with that jisoo were left with lectures from her superior and stacks of documents to audit.** _

 

**_The other weeks._ **

 

**_kim jisoo carefully step out from the coffee shop holding two cups of ice coffee when someone bumped into her ._ **

**_more accurately 'crashed' into her._ **

 

**_the person who bumps into her quickly got up and muttered something about "sorry" jisoo couldnt quite get it. Then she saw her. The girl who was inside miss hwang old office. The one who got her an earful that day._ **

 

**_"_ ** _you again_ _ㅡ" **and the girl looked up at her . Looking as innocent as ever. Her eyes trailed down on jisoo's wet torso .**_

_**she took off her long jacket and shoved them to her. "** im sorry, take this" **just that and she hurriedly walked away.**_

_**she cluctch the jacket and saw the name crossed stiched on the jacket.** _

 

**_Manoban._ **

 

**_at least she knows her name now, or is it her last name or the brands?_ **

**_Both of the cups she was holding were spilled on her clothes , luckily her blouse are mocha brown so it saves._ **

**_But the coffee wasnt hers and she had to buy them again._ **

**_And jisoo was late to work that day._ **

 

**_the next few days._ **

 

**_the company held special occasion to welcome their new board managers._ **

**_most of them are faces jisoo never seen before but she heard of them. Then , their one board manager , this particular person._ **

**_she wore a black long dress with her wavy hair swept to the side. Looking elegent unlike the way jisoo say her before , an attractive manace._ **

**_eh?!_ **

 

**_kim jisoo shakes her head and took a sip of the champagne in front of her._ **

 

**_"miss kim , here.. i wanted to introduce you to someone" says the executive kim , kim taeyeon._ **

**_she dragged jisoo with her to the center of the attention , i mean the crowds._ **

 

**_"_ ** _meet my sister here.. kim lalisa.." **she said . Lalisa groaned**_ _**"** its lisa" **she added.**_

_**"** hi im kim jisoo , from advertising dept."  **Replied jisoo as she took lisa's hand for a hand shake .**_

 

 

_**"** hey miss kim jisoo , im sorry for being rude at you couple days ago or if i ever "  **was the first thing lisa said when she approaches her later that night.**_

**_"_ ** _haha i dont mean to be rude too but youve cause me a lot of troubles miss kim" **chuckled** **jisoo .**_

_**"** just call me lisa.. please i insist.. "   **said lisa , tucking her hair  behind her ear. Jisoo swears she could see fireworks.**_

_**"** if you insisted , lisa ..i have so many questions but first, tell me lisa, what did you do in ms Hwang office back then? "  **replied jisoo , sitting crossed leg now shifting her position to look at lisa.**_

**_The now red head lisa burst into laughter. She holds her stomach._ **

**_"_ ** _seriously? Why you wanted to know about that ? " **says lisa , gazing into jisoo's eyes.**_

_**jisoo felt her cheeks heating up and stomach twist.** _

_**"** well.. cant a girl get curious? "  **shoot kim jisoo , surpassing her blushing cheeks that she strongly believe cause by the alcohol she drank.**_

_**Lisa gazes dropped to her knees but she's smirking nonetheless.** _

_**"** we had a bet.. that if i can grow a flower in two weeks she'll stop hooking me up with someone. But taeyeon unnie came to my house one day and accidently threw away the flower "  **explained lisa as her twirls the empty glass softly.**_

_**"** hmm.. then what happen?"  **asked jisoo now interested in knowing. Since lisa does'nt seems the manace she thought the first time she met her.**_

_**"** she said the bet was void and she'll arranged me with someone.. so the next day i went to her office but it was empty.. i felt wronged. Thats why i did that" _

 

_**so she was right.** _

 

_"whats your connection with ms hwang? I mean obviously you guys werent family.." asked jisoo again._

 

_**Lisa raised her eyebrows. "** who? Tiff? Shes dating my sister.. taeyeon unnie.." _

 

_**without realizing the night went further and jisoo couldnt help but felt it was too short. Lisa was nice and all , shes funny and playful. Jisoo find it very charming and easy to talk with.** _

_**she learned that lisa is her executive's step sister and she goes by the name kim but lisa still uses her late father's name, manoban.** _

_**And that day when lisa bumped into her infront of the coffee shop ,she was in a rush to pick up their baby sister from elementary school.** _

_**that was very sweet and jisoo probably , just probably developed a feeling to her.** _

 

_**It has been few weeks since that they talked night. Km jisoo had been thinking of lisa everyday,when she woke up from sleep, when shes doin the auditing , when she trying to get some sleep wondering if lisa was thinking of her too.** _

_**it was foolish , yes. Lisa is her superior's sister and maybe had been set up with someone else .** _

**_But , it cant be help the red head left some impression on her and she craved it._ **

**_If she found her again , she swears she would grab her collar and kiss her._ **

 

**_Uh?_ **

 

**_kim jisoo shakes her head , her cheeks lit with heated blush._ **

**_this still early in the morning but she thinks of lisa and desires to kiss her._ **

**_infact, she in a cafe._ **

 

 ** _Kim jisoo sighed as her gazes dropped to her palms._** ** _she only lift her head when she felt someone tap her shoulder_**.

"Excuse me"

 

_**kim jisoo lift her head and turned to see the person who greeted her.** _

_**Lisa?** _

_"i was wondering if i could have breakfast with you or lunch.. or you can .. we can go out someday..you know any day..it wasnt a date but if you want to..it can" **said lisa . It looked as if she was nervous too because she talked way too much.**_

 

**_and it was really cute jisoo couldnt help but to stand up and grabbed her collar and kissed her._ **

 

**_lisa was very shy , it was the first time jisoo saw her cheeks turned red. They pulled away shyly , coughing when it wasnt necesesary to._ **

**_"_ ** _um.. i would like to..that sound fun" **replied jisoo , straighten lisa's clothes.**_

 

 

 

 

_"what are you thinking about sooya? " asked lisa as her arms envelopes around jisoo's tiny frame. Leaning her chin against the crook of jisoo's neck._

_"you never tell me.. who was the person tiffany unnie  wanted to set you up with" replied jisoo , pretending to be sulky._

_lisa eases her hold to look at her fiancee. "I didnt? " jokes lisa and she got pushed by tiny jisoo._

 

_Lisa didnt want to tell her because she already engage with her ._

 

_she would tell her.. maybe one day._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
